Silas Calcifer Pixon
Silas Calcifer Pixon, later known as Silas Calcifer Sigurne, was a human oracle who took part in Chaiya's trials and assisted in the killing of Akthos.Category:Characters Category:Laura's characters Category:Refrain characters Category:Player characters Personality As a child, Silas was extremely optimistic and joyful, but adulthood soured him somewhat. His optimism was still present, but it was more sparing. Silas was also known to be extremely stubborn. Biography Early life Silas Calcifer Pixon was born near Eaglewind to a group of nomadic humans. At age 6, he was kidnapped and forced into slavery by the drow, but was killed during a slave rebellion soon after. Shockingly, he woke up, but in the body of an adult-sized android, and in an unfamiliar location. Hearing voices, he quickly fled out the window to the nearby city of Panohsem, where he was forced to steal to survive. He was found by Naseel Aharon. Naseel taught Silas to gamble and allowed him to live with her until he could afford his own place. Soon, the ghorses came and swept Silas into Chaiya's trials. Refrain of the New Gods Silas won the first trial, a contest of unstructured physical fighting, by setting fire to the forest. He won the right to speak to the gods, but also the animosity of a number of people. During his time in the pocket plane, Silas created a Ring of Three Wishes and used one of them to free himself of his android body, becoming human once more. At the Meeting at the Record, Silas chose not to become a god. His strength as an oracle had already granted him immortality, but Ora allowed him to choose the age at which he would stop aging so that he would not live his eternal life as a six-year-old. He chose to stop around age 25. Post-Refrain In his teenage years, Silas separated the voices in his head into twenty-six distinct tulpas, and as an adult, began to experiment with these tulpas. Using a book he found in Ora's Refuge, Chaos in the Natural Realm, he began developing a mastery of chaos magic in secret. Ultimately, his goal was to bring his tulpas to life. Eventually, he married a woman named Molly and had several children with her. One day, however, his son Aster was killed by a band of assassins who mistook him for Silas. This sent Silas into a deep depression, and while Molly stayed with him until her final day, she was mortal, and he was not. Her death left him completely despondent, and so he threw himself far deeper into the depths of his work with chaos magic. His new goal was to create a tulpa of Molly. Using chaos magic and siphoning his own blood, he was successful, but at a cost. The chaos marked him with fangs and a third eye. Not only that, but this new "Molly" was merely a shallow reflection of the woman he loved. Enraged, he killed this tulpa. Silas refocused on bringing his original twenty-six tulpas into the world. He learned that channeling his own blood yet again allowed him to create temporary avatars for them, but he was not yet powerful enough to give them permanent bodies. Eventually, he demonstrated his power over chaos and tulpamancy before Taryn Atma. Confused, Taryn attempted to take away his volume of Chaos in the Natural Realm. Silas retaliated by using chaos magic to force her to return it, but the chaos itself lashed out and took control of Taryn instead. Silas then attempted to destroy the book, to no avail, so he quickly jotted down its contents in his notes. After a brief exchange, the chaos willingly released Taryn. She had no memory of Silas' notes, and so Silas allowed her to take the book. TO BE CONTINUEDCategory:Humans Category:Oracles Category:Scherzo characters